


The more, the better

by Banbury



Series: Meet me at Christmas [2]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Somebody is a bit worried..
Series: Meet me at Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561942
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Drabble Day - due 03 Dec - Sinterklaas (optionally St Nicholas Day/Eve) prompt





	The more, the better

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: " Sinterklaas (optionally St Nicholas Day/Eve)" - The 2019 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days.

December 3rd, 20…  
From: RDEllison@gmail.com  
To: JJEllison@yahoo.com

Daddy! Called you. Three times! What the heck! Where are you? Just you wait – next I’m calling Joel or even Simon! Hope you saw my letter at least.  
BTW, do you remember Joe Shoemaher from my junior school? His father was a lawyer and you worked with him on some cases? Never mind, I finally realized what did he mean by saying his Christmas was more Christmassy than mine 😊 We have a nurse here, one of the locals, Brigitte Karoff. She has three children from five to nine and yesterday we were on the same shift in the intensive care unit and she just couldn’t stop moaning that she has to buy them presents for Christmas and St. Nickolas day both because her former husband taught them to expect gifts for every holiday and she sick and tired of their demands and being divorced is so… Okay, you really don’t want to know the whole sad story, but I was listening to her and thinking that even now I wouldn’t mind more gifts from you 😉 you always brought me the bestest presents evah!  
Call me! I’m really worried! I can’t go on leave before February but if I won’t have at least couple words from you pretty soon I’m going AWOL. Really!

Take care!!!  
Love, DD


End file.
